Long Lost Family
by melanie.goldsmith
Summary: Alec, Jane, & Ness are bro/sis. Ness got adopted at age 10. What will happen to Jacob? Will Bree be there? R&R! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**Long Lost Family**

**HOlaaa ppl of teh worldd! Wassup? Anyway, I came up with this along time ago.. I only have the orginal notes but I'm slowly but surely trying to make it into a story. So, Here is the 1st chapter. Hope you enjoy & R2R&R! (Remember 2 Read & Review)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. Everything goes to Steph Meyer.

**Alec's POV**

Renesmee and I have been apart for about 5 years now, since our family split-up. Then, our family has began to wreck. Jane and I have been together and I have been protective ever since. Now, our parents were Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Our real parents died when we were little as they also split-up. I would have stayed with Nessie her whole life until then.

After we found out where she was staying, we booked a flight for Forks, Washington, and informed our masters. Apparently, Nessie was with a friend the night before and now un-suprisingly at how beautiful she was, she has a boyfriend. Actually an old family friend, Jacob Black. I am going to tell him something though, to keep her safe and happy. Because if she isn't happy and safe she isn't his! I will personally rip his head off, and dispose of the corpse. Well, not when Nessie is around though of course.

I packed some clothes, my iPod, laptop, and my iPhone into my black and red backpack but on top, I put a picture of all three of us that I always kept with me. It was my screensaver for all of my things. It kept me sane, for the most time. Until now, I usually would have my strong mask on, but today, I was extremly happy. Literally, bursting with happiness and relief. So was Jane I think. I mean, well, we both shared the "strong mask"; one of us would be light and the other dark, but now that we've found our little sister, we don't know what to expect.

Upon arrival in Forks, literally as the flight attendant said that we were going to be landing, I saw that through the window, I told Jane and all of us what I saw. It was a trail in the woods. The trail leading from the Cullen's house to a two-story house both about on the edge of Forks geographically speaking. We all got our bags, which was basically one bag per person in or little group. Soon to be big group though.

**Jane's POV**

It was early probably six'o'clock when we arrived at my little sister's house. I think from constant updates from Alice, her friend Bella, which is Edward's mate, their adopted daughter Renesmee moved into her house at her dad's named Charlie. She is my best friend because we both love to shop, and do all of that girly stuff that Alec hates. I also hope that Renesmee will love it too! Then again, it is blood related. We've been video chatting for a while and I've talked to Bella and Edward and the family saying that Aro wants her back and so do we. She's our sister and we haven't seen her in five years. It's been so long.

**Renesmee's POV**

I was dropping off Bree with Jacob because he wanted to come over today, and I had to drop off Bree from our sleepover last night. I said sleepily goodbye to her, and got back into the car, beginning to start it and drive off holding Jacob's hand. Before I knew it, I parked in the drive way and I got out, holding my keys. I saw two people at the door, looking like they were guarding it. The girl with blonde hair had red eyes and I knew what they were, but that didn't stop me from screaming because the girl was torturing my Jacob. I backed up against the wall, and sinked down as I screamed. My brain shut down, even though I could feel everything. I remember there was a tall, lean guy with her, and now, I'm being picked up. I couldn't see anything because I was crying so hard. I felt another pair of ice cold arms picked me up. I was slowly going to sleep until I heard a velvet voice of my big brother, Alec, saying

"Shhh... Jacob is going to be alright." I fell asleep in his arms.

**Hope u enjoyed itt! More 2 come ! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Lost Family.**

**Hey guys! Im soo sorry I havent updated! EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK. This week was hectic with alot of dance practices & Writing meetings. =] **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga. Stephanie Meyer does. =]

**Anyway, I feel like this chapter is going to be great. Soo, without further ado...=]**

**Alec's POV**

Nessie totally broke down crying when she realised what we were, and what Jane was doing to Jacob. Obviously Jane didn't know that her boyfriend was a werewolf. She mistaked Jacob for an enemy. I'll have to talk to her about that. Back to reality, I was setting down Nessie on her bed as she was falling asleep. I used my power on some of it because I didn't want her getting mad at us for doing this. I laid a brotherly kiss on her forehead before I walked out of her room. Time to talk to Jane.

**Jane's POV**

My sister got out of the her car, with a werewolf. They walked up the walkway holding hands, but I didn't care. He was an enemy to vampires. I used my power on him. He crumpled to the ground in pain. Before everything in my head clicked as to why they were holding hands, looking at eachother in the way every couple does, and talking all lovey-dovey, Nessie started crying her heart out and Demetri picked her up and gave her to Alec. I stopped hurting the werewolf, and Felix came back.

**Demetri's POV**

Even though I may not be as close to Nessie as my other "siblings", I still am her brother. I love her so as any other. Nessie's bronze curls fell over her face as she sunk slowly to the ground. I picked her up as I heard her and the shape-shifter's ear-piercing screams come to an end.

**Felix's POV**

As usual, I came in the middle of everything. I should have came earlier instead of searching an extra mile.

**Alec's POV**

I came downstairs to see that our little group was together and Jacob was just getting up.

"Sorry I had to do that. I wasn't thinking. It didn't click until it all added up. Please forgive me, I'm Jane, Jane of the Volturi. This is my twin brother and Nessie is our little twin sister. What's your name?" Jane explained.

"This is Demetri and Felix of the Volturi Guard. We haven't seen Renesmee for 5 years since we split up. Jane and I went with the Volturi and Nessie got put up for adoption. I apologize that we didn't confront you earlier, or did the Cullen's tell you?" I asked.

"No, they didn't, and I forgive you leech, but where did you take Ness? Also, nice eyes blood-suckers." Jacob replied to our explanations, but on the end he kindof got lethal.

"Demetri picked her up, gave her to me, and I brought her up to her room. Is that ok with you?" I said sarcasticly.

**Jacob's POV**

This brown haired, red eyed, evil blood-sucker is being sarcastic with me, which he also took my IMPRINT away from me, AND the blonde sassy girl basically burned me with her _gift._ Really is ALL OF THIS NESSESARY?

"No, actually it isn't. She's my imprint! Practically, you can't take her away from me, or away from my protection!" I was furious. I started shaking. Alot. I clenched my fists and waited to see if my temper would calm itself or I would morph. Guess what? I morphed.

My big form shook the whole entire house and almost crashed into the front door. I didn't really care about my clothes at this point. Really, I didn't. I barked at the group of leeches and I snarled and almost howled. I stopped myself from howling because then the pack would come, and it would basically be a big mess.

**Felix's POV**

Jacob's transformation was incredible. I wished I couldv'e caught that on tape! Darn. I guess this "imprinting" thing was a big thing.

**Jacob's POV**

I calmed down after finding that Nessie came down the stairs and hugged everyone and started asking a million questions but what really got me was she was hanging on to Alec and Demetri...

**That was my longest chapter that I've ever written! It just flowed with me plus I'm listenign to music. lol. - && Belly dancing. Failing anyway though. =] So, It is around 7:30 here and I shall be starting another chapter on a different story. So, check it out! =] Love you all. PLEASE R&R TO GET MORE CHAPTERS! + please give me any ideas that you have! =] Constructive Critisism Welcome!**


End file.
